deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Jacky Bryant
Jacky Bryant (Katakana: ジャッキー・ブライアント, Rōmaji: Jakkī Buraianto) is a character from Sega's Virtua Fighter series who makes a guest appearance in Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate. He is the fourth Virtua Fighter character to join the cast, after Akira Yuki, Sarah Bryant, and Pai Chan. He is Sarah's older brother. Character Appearance :See also: Jacky's Costumes Jacky is a tall, athletic young man, and the two signatures of his appearance are his spiky blonde hair and his red clothing. His hair has changed somewhat since the first Virtua Fighter, going from a wild anime/manga look in earlier games to something more realistic. He doesn't wear as much red as he used to, but it's still there on the jacket of his racing outfit. Personality Jacky's enthusiasm for speed extends to everything in his life, from his fighting style to his professional racing career. He has little patience for anything or anyone he perceives as too slow. He is extremely confident in his abilities almost to the point of being cocky. Jacky also values his racing career and would do anything to protect it such as swearing to put an end to J6 for killing off his racing sponsors. Etymology "Jacky" is a unisex name, usually a diminutive form of the Middle English "Jack" or "John". The surname Bryant is of Old Breton-Irish origin, and derives from the Celtic personal name "Brian," believed to contain the element "bre," meaning hill or "brigh," strong. Appearances ''Dead or Alive'' Series *''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate'' (2013) Non-''Dead or Alive'' Appearances ''Virtua Fighter'' Jacky first appeared in the 1993 arcade title Virtua Fighter and was part of the series' original fighter line-up, which at the time only included eight characters. Since then, Jacky has appeared in every installment of Virtua Fighter. Jacky also appeared in the Virtua Fighter anime as one of the four main characters alongside Pai, Akira and Sarah. Like in the games, he still makes his living as a professional racer. Although Jacky is brash and confident much like his game counterpart, he is also very grumpy and intolerant, often being annoyed at Akira's goofy antics. Jacky is also quite protective of Sarah due to his role as a big brother. It is revealed that both Jacky and Sarah belong to an upper class family. ''Fighters Megamix'' Jacky appears with the entire Virtua Fighter 2 cast in the Sega Saturn game, Fighters Megamix. ''Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing'' Along with fellow Virtua Fighter combatant Akira, Jacky appeared as an unlockable character in the 2010 racing game, Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing. Jacky and Akira race together as a team the OutRun-inspired "Red Lightning", representing the Virtua Fighter series. Jacky handles the driving, while Akira sits quietly in the passenger seat until he is needed. Gallery Trivia *Unlike most Jeet Kune Do practitioners in fighting games, Jacky's appearance and backstory is not based on Bruce Lee's. *Ironically, Jacky is the only Virtua Fighter character that has Virtua Fighter 5 Final Showdown's High Ground Bound on his B+H+K. External Links *Virtua Fighter Wiki: Jacky Bryant * Category:Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Male Characters Category:American Characters Category:Characters born in August Category:Jeet Kune Do Practitioners Category:Dead or Alive 5 Characters